Freaky Friday Teen wolf edition
by ProudBookHugger
Summary: Derek and Stiles have ended up in each other's bodies see how they adjust and learn a bit more about each other.


Chapter 1: The accident

AN: Hey guys sorry it's been so long but I have gotten into teen wolf (again) and even though Klaine will always be my OTP I'm not into writing glee anymore which is weird since Glee has been a part of my life for so long but I'm moving on and I thought this would be a funny idea I actually got this idea from watching Tyler (hoeichlen) and **Dylan** do a pannel and one of the questions is what would happen if Derek and Stiles woke up in each other's bodies I thought that would be hilarious. So I hope you all like it review and favourite and all that stuff

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf

 **Derek's POV**

I was already having a bad day and now I am stuck in the body of Stiles Stilinski of all people. Here's how it happened:

 **flashback to earlier that day**

It started out as a average day I woke up got ready to pick up Scott and Stiles to drop them off at school. Stiles jeep broke down which doesn't surprise me and Scotts bike is getting fixed. As Stiles got into the car I asked

"Are you ever going to get a new car"

"Sorry we all don't own fancy cars like you do or don't have over a million dollars in the bank"

"It's not a million!"

"Oh really"

"Yes"

"Then how much is it?"

"It's.."

Then he gave me the classic I told you so look

"Shut up" I said as Scott came out of his house and into the car

"What are you too arguing about now?"

"He insulted my jeep!"

"Because it's a piece of shit!"

"Your face is a piece of shit!"

"Good comeback Stiles finally run out?!"

"Ok be quite both of you! Stiles your jeep does suck and Derek just because you have a fancy car doesn't mean you get to call other people out on it!"

Scott was right as usual but I didn't want to admit it so I just stayed quite for the rest of the ride

When we arrived at the school they got out and went to see their girlfriends

"Hey Derek"

Scott said as he got out

"Yeah"

"Thanks for the ride"

I gave him what I hopped was a smile

"Anytime" then he closed the door and went to go see Kira I drove out of the parking lot I'm not in the mood to see teenagers make out.

 **Stiles POV**

"What did you do say Derek?" Scott asked me as soon as Derek's car left the parking lot

"Nothing and why are you always on his side I'm supposed to be your best friend remember?" I replied as the four of us were walking into school

"I'm not always on your side I just want to know what you said to get him mad"

"HES ALWAYS MAD!"

"Not this morning when I called him he seemed perfectly fine"

"So I made a joke about his fancy car and his money big deal"

"Not to you but it might be to Derek do you really think he cares about all this stuff it took us this long to even find out he has all this money"

"So he has been driving that car for as long as you guys have known him and you never stopped and figure out how he got it?" Malia asked

"We didn't know him that long for all we know he could have stole it" I replied

"So how did the fight even start anyways?" Kira asked

"He made fun of my jeep"

"And….?" Malia asked

"Well it's my jeep I've had if for years and he pulls up in his fancy car with his fancy hair and his.."

"So your jelouse?" Kira asked

"I'm not jelouse! I'm just.."

"Jelouse" they all said then the bell rings

"Look ill go apologize to Derek this afternoon and we can all go back to being happy expect for Derek who's never happy" I said as I walked into class

 **Derek's POV**

I walked into my loft and I found the place trashed

"What the hell?"

Then I herd Peter come in

"Looks like you got robbed"

"I can see that"

"The question is what did they want?" Peter asked as he started looking around

"Shouldn't the question be who was it?"

"Well if we find what was stolen maybe we find the thief too. You should call your girlfriend maybe she has a idea where to start"

Then I went to find the only thing that would be worth stealing

"No need I know what was taken and I think I know who took it too"

"What"

"The triskelion is gone"

"Kate"

"Yeah"

We were heading out to go find her then my phone rang

"Hello?"

"Hey Derek"

"Breadon what's going on?"

"Looking for something?"

"Yeah how did you guess?"

"Because I ran into Kate and she had the triskelion"

"Where is she now?"

"I shot her and I called Argent he's on his way right now"

I laughed

"Thanks you just saved me a lot of trouble"

"No worries after Argent comes I'll head to your loft see you then"

"Bye" I said as she hung up

"I knew she was good for something" Peter said as he sat down with a book

"No you didn't you thought she was going to kill me in my sleep"

"Hey I'm just looking out for my favourite nephew and we both know your relationships haven't been very good up until this point"

"Like your one to talk" I said as I walked away

"Your loosing your touch!" He yelled back why is everyone right about stuff today?

 **Stiles POV**

After school ended me and Malia were going to go to my place but then Scott got a call from Deaton saying he found something and would like us all to come and cheek it out. He even called Derek to see if he had any ideas. Now we are waiting for Derek to come pick us up

"I miss my jeep"

"I miss my bike"

The girls just looked at us as if we were crazy

"Is it normal for human guys to be obsessed with their cars?"

Malia asked

"Yes" Lydia said as she came up behind us

"What are you guys waiting for?"

"Derek we need him to drive us to the clinic my bike is in the shop and Stiles jeep has broken down"

"You don't work today what's wrong?"

"I don't know Deaton called said he found something and wants us all to come check it out"

"I'll meet you there, Derek's car won't fit all of us" Lydia said then left to get in her car, I herd Derek's car come up the parking lot he stopped then opened the door

"Get in"

"What's wrong?" Kira asked as we all got in

"I'll tell you on the way" as soon as we left the school Derek started talking

"My loft was a mess when I came home after dropping you guys off"

"You were robbed?" Scott asked

"Yeah only one thing was taken " Derek replied

Then he opened a compartment and took out a stone like objet with the triskelion on it.

"Why would someone want this?" Malia asked

"It's a training method that's been used in my family each spiral represents a rank alpha beta and omega, it's a lesson that you can always fall or rise above Young wolfs focus on it and try to calm down."

"So whoever took it wants control"

"Yep and who do we know that needs control"

"Kate" Scott stated

"Yeah Breadon called shortly after I came home she found Kate and shot her then called Argent to take her away to some werewolf prison thing." I don't have werewolf hearing but I herd Derek mumble

"If it were up to me I would have just killed the bitch and all my troubles would be done with"

"DEREK!" Me and Scott both screamed

"Well it's true"

"What did Kate do to you?" Kira asked

"For one she set my house on fire killing almost my entire family"

"For one? You mean there's more?"

".. It's a long story"

"Derek what happe.."

"Oh look were here" he got out and walked in front of us still dodging the subject when we walked in Deaton was waiting for us

"Oh good you're here" then we followed him in the back

"I found it a few days ago and tried to figure out what it was but so far nothing, Derek that's why I called you to see if you had any ideas"

"Yes because Derek is the walking talking supernatural encyclopedia"

"Shut up Stiles"

"Is that all your vocabulary consists of?" Then I picked up the stone that Deaton had lying out on the table

"Stiles don't touch it!" Then he put his hand on top of mine

"Why not what's the worst that could happen?" Then there was a rumble and I found myself to become very sleepy and felt my head hitting the floor

 **Derek's POV**

"Stiles? Are you ok?" I herd Scott ask Stiles? Ok that kid needs some more sleep or something

"Is he ok?" I herd Lydia ask, she must have come in when I passed out

"Yeah I'm fine" woah that's not my voice

"What the hell?" Wait that's my voice Scott pulled me up and I found myself looking at me

"Wait so if that's me then.. OH GREAT"

"Stiles what's wrong"

"I'm Stiles!"

"Real funny Derek"

"I'm Derek!"

"Wait so if your actually Derek then your stuck in Stiles body and Stiles is stuck in yours" Scott said

"So is that what the stone does?" Malia asked

"Ok I don't care about the stone I just want my body back" Stiles said

"It's going to be ok" Deaton said

"How do you know? Great as if my day couldn't get any worse" then I went to sit down on the table. Everyone gathered around me and started laughing

"What's so amusing?"

"Sorry it's just funny to see Stiles well Stiles body sulking" Kira asked

"So how are we going to fix it?" Stiles asked then we all looked at Lydia

"Me? Why is everyone looking at me?"

"You're the genius" I said

"I don't even know what this thing is!"

"Just give us a few days" Scott said

"A FEW DAYS" me and Stiles screamed

"And how am I going to handle this?" Stiles asked as claws well my claws started to come out of his hand

"We are going to have to work on that" Scott said

"Let's take you guys home it's starting to get late and there is school tomorrow" Lydia said

"School? I can't go to school I haven't been to school for 8 years!" I shouted

"You'll do fine me Kira Malia and Lydia will be with you every second"

"Guys! I have a problem!" We all looked and my eyes were glowing fangs and claws out"

"How do I get it to stop!"

"How about we get Stiles back to Derek's loft and Derek you have to go to Stiles home"

Deaton said we all agreed and headed back to the car

"Guys how am I supposed to drive like this" I went over to Stiles

"Ok since your me you probably have the same memories as I do the same emotions, just focus on the anger and try to take control"

"Anger against who?"

"Oh gee how about Peter, Kate, hunters in general"

"I'll try"

Slowly the fangs started to disappear the eyes returned to normal and the claws started to disappear too

"There now you need to talk to Peter and explain everything"

"You think he will believe me?"

"Trust me he will"

Then we all got in the car

"Stiles if you hurt my car I will rip your throat out when I get my body back"

"Relax your car is going to be fine"

This is going to be a fun time

 **AN: did you guys like it? I know it might get a but confusing when I say Stiles or Derek I'm not talking about the bodies but more like the people when I say Stiles I'm referring to the Stiles in Derek's body and vice versa get it? Oh yeah and the only reason why Kate is in the story is 1. Maybe this could be set in season 4?(ignoring the face that Peter went evil)**

 **2\. I was to lazy to think of another villain or even make up my mind plus I really like the relationship between Derek and Kate for some reason and that will come into play later on but yeah I think that's it.**


End file.
